


The Scars that Define Me

by o0Sterek0o



Series: Scars [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, how to train your dragon, mis unnderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Sterek0o/pseuds/o0Sterek0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Toothless (A.k.a Nightwing or Night) x Star Fury (a.k.a Starfire))<br/>Before Toothless meets Hiccup...Oh and I created a new species of Night Fury. So I thought of (I don't know if anyone else thought of this, but if so sorry) a Star Fury. These Furies are incredibly similar to the normal night fury, but the only difference is that they have white spots under their wings and ears that glow at night. More about them comes later in the story. </p><p>For those who don't have a worry in life, or a problem that haunts you. Then you wouldn't know what a scar actually is. For me a scar is am invisible marking on your mind and soul, and it can only be healed if your problem or worry is healed or fixed. And right now, I have plenty of those scars, but they didn't appear out of nowhere. At first I saw nothing wrong with the weapon I was playing around with, but when I let my guard down and dropped it. It gave me a nasty scar that followed me for years... but never healed because that weapon is still inside my heart.</p><p>This is the first book in the "Scars" series<br/>Second book coming soon:........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly be in Starfires pov.

Authors note: so here is the first chapter of my newly thought out story.

It was the middle of July. The sun was shinning and it burned my eyes as I slightly opened then. As I opened my eyes I noticed the sun was higher in the air than I had hoped.  
"OH MY GODS! I GONNA BE LATE AND HE IS GOING TO KILL ME" I bolted up off the ground, and ran to the entrance of the cave...tripping in the process. I rolled a few times and then landed about three inches from the entrance from the cave. I slowly got back up and realised that all the dragons were outside of their caves.  
'Well no duh! Why would anyone...other than me, still be sleeping at this hour of the day.' I thought to my self. Feeling stupid I glided off of the cliff and swiftly landed on the ground. I wasn't a very "popular" fury in this pack...even for my standards and raking in the pack I wasn't very liked... and that's for one reason. I was the clumsiness dragon alive. And that's one reason why I tripped. I can be serious and do whatever I set my mind to, but there are times that I mess up, and those mess ups ruined my reputation. And is the reason I have no friends. Well I take that back. I have one friend. But he is a terrible terror, and he can only come around without being seen...for reasons. (You will find those out later). I started making my way to my father's cave. And what I meant about my ranking is that my dad is the alpha, and I am next in line for alpha. Yay! Me trying to keep a pack of Star Furies under control and happy, when I can't even keep my walking under control.  
I finally made it to my father's cave, after successfully avoided perusing eyes. As I walk in I see my father and another Star fury. I slowly walked in as if I knew what I was walking into, but my dad just looks at me with his usual "no emotion" face. I mean seriously you can't tell if he is board, sad, or happy...but you can always tell when he is mad. I didn't feel the need to stop walking towards the two males until I was right in front of then. I looked over at the other male, and he was smiling. Okay there's a first for everything! (Haha I am so mean...). My dad clears his throat and I turned my attention towards him.  
"Silverwing, this is my daughter. Future leader of the pack." Silverwing? That's an interesting name for a Star Fury. I cut my thoughts off as Silverwing slightly bowed his head.  
"Good evening Starfire." How did he know my name? Again pushed out of my thoughts as my dad nudged his tale with mine.  
"Oh, it's a pleasure yo meet your acquaintance Silverwing." I didn't bow my head because I felt no need to.  
"Well now that you two have meet, I need to have a word with my daughter." He started walking to the cave entrance, and I followed.  
"Starfire...," He paused which is something he only does when he needs to tell my somewhat bad news give or take. "Your getting to that age where you are going to need someone by your side." Right then and there with that said I already had a hunch on what he was going to say next. "And I know none of these males here are good enough for you." I interrupted him." Your words not mine." He roles his eyes and continues talking. "And I have picked a male for you. He is strong, loyal, handsome...well from a females point of view, and in the alpha of his own pack. And he is going to be your mate." I stopped walking right there and stared at him.  
"No! You can't do this to me! I don't want to be Silvetwing's mate! And you can't make me!" Maybe I shouldn't make assumptions but I kinda figured it was going to be Silverwing. I ran off right after saying that, and flew back to my cave.

Chapter two: coming soon (by Feb. 22 or 23, 2016)


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> This is the second chapter of The scars that define me! HAHA I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ: So, I am new to this site, and it really confuses me. If anyone has tips or advise PLEASE let me know!

I flew back to my cave as fast as possible. I didn't really want to see Silverwings ever again and I didn't wanna see my dads face for the rest of the day! As I flew into my cave I noticed something smelled different. It wasn't my smell, but someone else's. I also noticed the rock formations inside were also different. And in the distance I heard a growl. My eyes widened as a male Star Fury emerges from the shadows, and a female behind him who seemed to be a bit out of breath. The most disturbing thoughts came to mind. And that was also when I realised I was in the wrong cave. And this time is the worst time, because these two Furies were "having at it" right when I walked in. If my scales weren't black you would have seen the deepest blush known to dragons. The male stepped closer, and that's when I flew off yelling sorry as I did so. Before I flew into what I thought was my den I checked to make sure it was. Once I figured out it was mine, I signed in relief and walked in.   
"Gods what's wrong with me? Why did you have to make me walk into a cave with two Furies going at it! I am still young ya know! And yet... my dad wants me to have a mate... at this age! But then again that's how it's supposed to be. '"The younger the better"' is what they say, "'But not to young"'. I rolled over and planted my head down. I didn't care to move. My dad and I didn't always see you to eye, but when we did it was very rarely and it was when I actually shared a cave with him on the other side of the island. We weren't really on a big island. It was more small medium than anything else. And what made it smaller was the fact that we share it. Yeah we share it with the blood thirst Night Furies. Well I personally have never seen it, But they say that the Night Furies are vicious dragons who only care about war and blood shed. And yet we have had plenty of wars that were our own doing. I looked out my cave entrance only to see Flame flying in. He wasn't really supposed to be here, but he comes and he is the only friend that I have.   
"Hey Starfire! How had your morning been?" Flame was like my guidance concealer at times, he always knew what to say and what to do to help me with problems. He must have noticed my sad and depressed face which he knew all to well.   
"Hey, what's wrong? Haha did you wake up late again!?" He was also one for jokes...  
"Yes, but there's stuff worse than that! And I wish I would have woken up later than I actually did."   
"Oh no, what happened this time?" He walked up closer to me and sat next to my head.   
"Well aside from waking up late, and tripping as I run out the door, I get into my dad's cave and see him talking to this other Star Fury. His name was Silverwing. And my dad wants me to be his mate." Flame gasps and jumps about two inches back.   
"Your kidding! You can't be serious! Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" He walks back up to me and placed his head down in front of me.   
"And that's not the rest of it. After I told my dad no I flew off, and when I thought! Note that I said thought! I arrived at my cave and I walked in to two Furies going at it." A huge miserable blush planted on my face. You couldn't see it, but I knew it was there. Flame looked at me shocked and it took him a few second to take everything that I had said in.   
"Wait So your telling me that you walked in on two dragons mating!" He fell on the floor laughing as if I had told a hilarious joke. Well if it didn't happen to you, then yeah you might laugh, but if it did happen to you then you wouldn't be laughing.   
"It's not funny! It was completely embarrassing!" I turned my head the other way, and tried ignoring him, but it failed.   
"Wait so what are you going to do now?"   
"I don't know Flame...I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: So, I am new to this site, and it really confuses me. If anyone has tips or advise PLEASE let me know!


	3. Chapter three

"Well I guess I could do something to help. I know I help you think of ways to solve your problems, but I feel as if I don't really Do anything to help." Flame said as he rubbed his head with mine. I know rubbing heads isn't something "friends" would do, but we are close...really close. But don't get me wrong we might be really close friends, but we are far far FAR from mates. 

"No Flame you know that you can't help. I would let you, but I don't want you getting hurt. You know that if anyone saw you they would rip you to shreds, and then I would have no one to HELP me with my problems, and actually you do help. You help me more than anything or anyone really. Flame looked at me with big puffed out eyes, and I did the same with my eyes, because well it's an inside joke. (Ya'll will know what the inside joke is later :P) But that moment was short lived when we heard wings beating like drums getting closer and closer to my cave, and I knew immediately who it was. 

"Quick Flame hide!" Flame ran behind a rock that was about five feet away from where he was. It was his usual hiding spot. My dad landed on the edge of my cave entrance. 

"Hello? May I please come in?" I rolled my eyes, and with no response he still walked in. 

"What do you want?" I scowled at him. His face still emotionless. There was no sadness, anger, and no shock that I pick a disrespectful tone with him, there was nothing.

"Starfire, I need you to try and understand, that this is for your own good. This is for the good of the pack." I looked at him confused.

"If, and I say if, Silverwing and I EVER become mates, wasn't I going to live in his pack?"

"Well no...at first yes, but we were talking after I told him that your weren't pleased about the whole mate thing, he thought it would make you feel a little bit better if you ruled here."

"Dad that doesn't change my answer. I will not become Silverwing's mate, nor will I ever be, and I will not become the mate of someone I don't love."

"Well then you two should get to know each other better. Then you will see the dragon he is, and maybe fall in love with him." I crinkled my nose having no more to save. My father nodded his head and started walking out of the cave. 

"And just so you know. You can't get around this, and I will be back with more news." And with that he flew off, and I was along with the TerribleTerror (is it one word or two?) listening to every word.

"Okay Flame you can come out now." Flame walked out of his hiding spot, and walked back up to me. 

"Are you okay?" I didn't say a word. "Starfire?"

"Um...Flame, I think I need to be alone for a while. You can stay here if you want. I am just going to go and fly around." I ran out of the cave with tears in my eyes. It was already sun down, and with tears clouding my vision it got rather hard to see. But before I could clear the tears I ran into something hard. It hit me right in the face. I started to fall, and when I hit the ground my world went black. 

"Hello?....."

Helloooo?......."

"Are you okay?..... Mis? Are you alright?" Who? Who is that? I slightly opened my eyes to see sparkling green ones staring right back at me. 

"Where am I?" I asked slowly as I started to get up. 

"You are on an island, I don't think your from here." I turned to look at the face that I woke up looking at. 

"Oh, well what do you mean? I don't think I flew that far." The dragon looked at me. 

"Well you know it was a guess." I waited for my eyes to adjust from hitting whatever it was that I hit last night. 

"What happened to me?" The fury grew a smirk on his face, and chuckled lightly.

"Well you kinda ran into a mountain..." I guess he tried not to laugh, but I could tell he wasn't trying hard enough because you could see that he was going to fall over from laughing. 

"Oh, well that's great." I didn't take the time until now to actually look at the person who found me, and as I studied the dragon I noticed he was of the Fury species, but what I didn't see were white spots on him, none what so ever. Something I also noticed was his eyes. I hadn't mentioned in before, but this fury had green emerald eyes. And that should have been a red flag from the start. This Fury was a Night Fury.


	4. Chapter Four

Night Furies only have eyes that are shades of green, and that is why it should have been a huge red flag before.

"Your....your...." I stuttered not being able to find the words out of fear.

"I'm....I'm.... what? What am I?" A smirk landed on his face as he mocked me. 

"Your a NIGHT FURY!!!" I screamed and tried to fly away. The Night Fury chased me.

"No no no wait! Don't leave!" I stopped in my tracks. His voice almost sounded desperate, sad that I was running away.

"Why should I stop? Your just gonna beat me or kill me or worse!" He caught up, but stayed a good 3 feet back.

"Wow, what could be worse than death?" I blushed because I thought of something terrible. I think he knew that it wasn't something that was good, and I think he caught on to what it was, because his eyes widened, and he froze.

"Woah, woah, woah, I would never EVER do that! I wouldn't even think about that!" He then starts laughing again.

"Don't laugh at me!" He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at what you thought." He started to walk closer, and every three steps he took, I took one step back. It got to the point when he was four inches from my face. He was a bit taller than I was, but he seemed about the same age. I froze in fear at how close we were, and contact like this was forbidden between the two species of Fury. Well talking like we were is forbidden none the less. 

"Um...I um.... I think I better go...." I was scared out of my mind! 

"Why must you leave? I don't even know your name!" My eyes widened at how rude I had been because I didn't even say my name. But why would I? He was my enemy! I shouldn't be telling him my name, but being the kind person that I am, and out of fear. I am going to tell him my name.

"Um...it's Starfire." He looked at me and smiled. 

"Starfire huh? That's a pretty name. And that pretty name matches your pretty eyes. But they seem...well...darker than a Star Furies eyes are supposed to be." I had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Oh...well...um...thank... you I think."

"You think? Ha ha! Wow you are clueless!" I went from blushing and scared to blushing and mad. 

"What?! How am I clueless? I was just a little flattered at the comment!" He did his evil Night Fury smirk.

"Flattered huh?" I couldn't take it anymore.

"So, whats your name?"


	5. Chapter five

"So, what's your name?"

__________________________________________________

"Well if you must know, my name is Oreo!" I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Your joking?!" I said with chuckles escaping my mouth. He looked at me with a mad face.

"Hey! I didn't make fun of your name! In fact I do recall flattering you!" His face seemed hurt. I stopped laughing right away. 

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I thought you were joking... I am so sorry!" I started walking closer to him. I set my fears aside, and actually got closer to him. His face lightened up with each step I took. 

"Nah it's alright. I understand." I looked at him weird.

"Wait, are you sure? I feel like I should make up for making fun of your name." He laughed and took a step closer. We were now about one Fury head away from each other. 

"Well if you think it will help. Meet me at the boarder tomorrow this time." My eyes widened, but I didn't back away.

"Wait...what time is it?" A low chuckle escaped his throat. 

"Well it's about an hour after sunrise. So be at the boarder by then. I will be waiting there for you." He winked, and smirked. My fear kicked in a little again, but I nodded. His smile disappeared, and was replaced with a smirk. I smiled at him back. 

"Wait so are you still scared of me now?" Oreo asked regaining his smirk.

"Well....I guess not.... no, I am not scared of you anymore." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Well I better be going. Flame would KILL me if I don't get back soon...if anything he already arranged a torture set for me." Oreo's smile disappeared and he frowned. 

"Wait so...you get tortured by this Flame guy?" My eyes widened, and I couldn't believe he didn't get what I meant. 

"No no no! I meant that like he is going to be mad at me. He wouldn't be able to hurt me even if he tried. He is a TerribleTerror. He probably couldn't hurt a fly." Oreo's face lightened up, and so did my face.

"Well you wanna know a little secret before you go?" His face once again grew that evil smirk. 

"Um, sure I guess..." He laughed and laughed.

"My name isn't actually Oreo." He just kept laughing. He was rolling on the floor laughing! I could't believe that he lied to me, and made me think his name was Oreo! I mean, not to offend anybody or anything with the name, it's just he didn't seem like the "Oreo" type. I hit him with my tale and he stopped laughing. 

"Well I guess I deserved that." He said while standing back up. I just stared at him.

"You have a dark dark humor..." I said while shaking my head with my eyes closed. 

"Oh come on! You have to admit it was at least a little funny. And I knew you were going to make fun of me for it, so I made an elaborate plan within a three second time spand to trick you and make it so you would come and visit me tomorrow. " That same evil smirk planted on his face, and all I could do was laugh. I think he smirks to much, but it was cute when he did it. 

"So what is your real name. This time the truth." I gave him a "tell me the truth" face. Ha I would laugh if there was actually a face called the "tell me the truth face" I waited for his answer. 

"Well my real name is.... Nightwing." (HA HA sorry it's a lame name. I am really bad at coming up with names lol :P )


	6. Chapter six

"Well Nightwing seems like the right name for you now." I smiled as he smiled back. 

"Why thank you m'lady." I blushed at his comment, but yet again still smiled. 

"So...I am going to see you tomorrow for sure." Nightwing said as he closed that last step in between us. It seemed like there were only two centimeters between our faces. 

"Yeah, definitely, but if I'm a little late...your not going to kill me right?" I said with my own little smirk on my face. He only smiled.

"Well I guess you will have to wait and find out. So either way you are gonna have to come tomorrow." That smirk that I had seem all day appeared on his face one last time. I started backing up, and flew into the air. It was already getting dark out. I had no idea that I was with him for that long. I was about to just continue flying when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Nightwing following me. 

"WAIT! STARFIRE!" He was approaching faster. 

"Nightwing? What are you doing. The Star Furies could catch you if you follow me." He looked at me confused.

"Or, the Night Furies could catch you! Ha ha! Your going the wrong way!" I almost face planted myself. 

"Oh...oops. Well which way do I have to go to get back to my side of the island?" Nightwing pointed to the North as I was heading South. 

"Oh my GODS! Thank you Night! I could have died if I continued going this way." I laughed nervously, and he just smiled. "I guess I will continue to the North." 

"Yeah you better go, it's getting dark and I don't wanna find you on the ground because you ran into something." He chuckled and I just looked at him.

"Yeah yeah very funny. Okay well I will see you tomorrow!" I flew off to the North.

 

Nightwing's POV

I watched as Starfire flew off. Man she can be to clueless, and clumsy. I think it's a little cute. Wait....did I just think she's cute? No all I said was that her personality was cute. But not that I have a crush on her or anything, she is a little cute...for a Star Fury. Once Starfire was out of view I continued to my pack. I never really talked to much people in my pack. I mean I do actually TALK to them, but the females here are just.... no.... they can be great but they are just not for me. The males on the other hand are all over the females. I don't think there is EVER a time where there isn't a group of males swarming the females. I am not one of those dragons. In fact, I am the one who ignores the females when they try to flirt with me. I don't want to get caught up in any of their stuff. But, if I don't want to get involved with females let along males, then why did I want Starfire to come back tomorrow? Maybe because I wanted to talk to her more, maybe because she is different? Or maybe because she is fun to be around and fun to tease. After the period of time when I didn't scare her I think she saw that I was not going to harm her. But it was still fun scaring her. hm...I think I have an idea for tomorrow..... A small evil smirk curled up on my face. 

 

Back to Starfire's POV

I finally made it back to my cave. Again I avoided everyone so they weren't wondering where I was. They only person I couldn't avoid was Flame. He was sitting in the middle of my cave floor staring at me tapping his take like a mother dragon would do when she caught you doing something wrong. 

"What?" I ask as if nothing had happened.

"Where have you been? You said you were going out for a quick flight. A FLIGHT! Not a two day trip." I just then actually realized that I have been away all night long, and all day. I must have worried Flame. and He actually stayed to make sure I would come home. 

"Look Flame, please don't be mad. I got a little sidetracked." He didn't seem to by it, but it was the truth. I did.

"Okay, so what did you do while you were out." I froze for what seemed like five seconds. I guess this would be a good time to work on my cover story encase anyone else asks. 

"Well I was flying, and I wasn't looking where I was going so I crashed and passed out... in the morning I...um...didn't remember where I was, so I started exploring. I must have lost track of time." I tried to sound as believable as possible, but I couldn't tell if it worked. Flames face lightened up as he started walking closer to me.

"Well why didn't you just say so! I got all worked up for nothing! But hey are you okay after you crashed?" 

"Oh yeah, I am completely fine." I said reassuring him. Flames face became frozen in horror. I turned to see Silverwing? What was Silverwing doing at my cave. Flame ran to cover before Silverwing could see him. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked with focused eyes.

"I was just coming to see you. I came by earlier but you weren't here. Okay well I came by three times, but you weren't here. So I thought something happened. I sent two Star Furies looking for you, but they came back empty handed. So I am glad to see that you are alright." I just looked at him. 

"So where were you? Why didn't you come back?" I was still looking at him.

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business." I said coldly. After my father trying to make us mates, I wasn't about to be kind to this lowlife Star Fury. He just stared at me. He didn't seemed fazed at what I said. But that's when my father walked in. 

"Your going to tell me what you were doing out there, and if you don't there will be severe consequences.


	7. Chapter seven

I stared at my father and Silverwing.   
"I didn't do anything wrong I swear! I was flying and I couldn't see so I crashed and passed out. I didn't know what time I woke up at, and I didn't know where I was. So I did some exploring. I might have lost track of time. So I tried to find a place that looked familiar and I flew from there to here." I hoped it worked.   
"Well if that's true then why do you smell like Night fury?" My father questioned. I had completely forgotten about the smell. I had to think of something quick!  
"Well you see I landed in I guess it was a Night Fury territory, but don't worry no one was there, and I tripped ya know, me being clumsy." I nervously laughed." And fell into a um...tree. Yeah, I guess a Night Fury marked that up."  
"Wait so you fell into a tree?"   
"Well no I meant that I ran into a tree, well more like tripped..." I looked down in shame. I was talking like a fool. Why can't I just turn him in? Why? Maybe because he is fun. Maybe because he is interesting, and maybe because his is my only other friend other than Flame. I was snapped out of my thought as my dad and Silverwing walked out. I was so happy it was over. But once they left I had to deal with someone else... Flame. He walked out of his bidding spot looking mad at me.   
"What?"   
"Why did you lie to me?" He looked mad and hurt.  
"What are you talking about?" My nerves were on edge.   
"You never mentioned the tree part, and one other thing... Night Furies not mark up trees like we do." I was completely blown away. I new he knew. And I had to tell him the truth, the truth that I'm hanging around with... a Night Fury.

~time skip brought to you by me! Because I said so!~

I finished telling Flame about how I met Nightwing. He seemed entertained. His eyes were HUGE!   
"So this Nightwing fellow, you think he's cute?" Again with the teasing!   
"No... I just think he is interesting, and I would defeat that you stop there." He looked at me concerned.   
"Your going back aren't you?"   
"How did you know?!" He only smiled.   
"Haha I didn't until now." I almost blew up! He is using his mind of trickery to get inside my mind!   
"You need to stop trying to read my mind!" I tried to sound angry, but I think I sounded more jokingly. He only laughed.   
"Hey I know I can't stop you, So I am going to be right here, waiting to support you. That's what friends are for right!"  
"Right! Now let's get some sleep. Its already late." I curled up into a small ball and Flame slept at my cave for the night.   
In the morning I was surprised that I didn't wake up late. Normally I would wake up sometime around noon, but I actually woke right as the sun started to rise. That's when I remembered my promise to Nightwing. In one hour I was going to meet him at the border. Well maybe I'll change for once and actually be early to something. I slowly woke Flame up to tell him I'm leaving. And once I left I flew freely as I made my way to the boarder. When I got there Nightwings wasn't there.   
'Well of course he wouldn't be, I am half an hour early!' So I decided that I was going to take a quick nap while I waited. I rested under a tree for cover, and I rested. I must have been sleep longer than I should have 'typical' because I woke to a pare of green eyes staring at me.   
"Ah!" I yelped out at the pair of green emerald eyes.   
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Nightwing said as he helped me up.   
"Hey, how long here you waiting here?" Nightwing asked.   
"Well to be honest...*yawn*...I was waiting for about 30 minuets or so." Night looked at me and laughed.   
"You didn't have to. If you looked I was about 6 trees down. I didn't see you because I was waiting for you, and I fell asleep. I was waiting there for 2 hours. And I missed you. But then I saw you sleeping." He smirked his evil smirk and I laughed.   
"Why we're you waiting that long?" He just continued to smirk.  
"Well I couldn't help it. I was so eager to see you again!" Again if I didn't have black scales I would be as red as a red rose.   
"You...you were existed to see me?" 

Sorry if there are and spelling errors... I am using my phone to type and auto correct doesn't always do the right correction. Lol


	8. Chapter eight

Nightwing's pov

"What do you mean! I So happy that you were coming back!" I realised what I had just said and looked at Starfire's face. She seemed shocked, like no one had ever been happy to see her. It hurt me a little, and it also reminded me of my life, but then again I'm the one that's shuts the others out.   
"Oh well, I....um.... well I mean, you would have to be happy because your the one that asked me to come back in the first place!" Her voice and spirit seemed to lighten up. I smiled at that. She was a dragon who didn't want others to see her upset.   
"Oh yeah! HA! it would be weird asking somebody to come back if you didn't like them." She looked at me with a warm smile. One that I returned. But something surprised me.

Starfire's pov

Nightwing gave me a warm heart filled smile back, after I gave mine. But then his face changed, and so did mine. I don't think we actually noticed how close we were. I blushed at our closeness. I think Nightwing noticed to because he and I took a giant step back at the same time.   
After laughing for five minuets. We tried to catch out breath.   
"So, Starfire. Would you like to lay down and talk?" He was smirking, and I didn't quite get what he was saying. I tilted my head to the side.   
"What?"   
"Do you want to sit and or lay down so we can talk." I actually understood what he was saying, and felt stupid for not.   
"Oh! Yes, that would be fine." Giving off a nervous laugh as we walked over to a tree. We sat under a large tree with soft grass at the bottom. I played down by the trunk, and he sat in front of me. We were covered by the leaves so the sun barely touched our scales.   
"So what do t our want to talk about?" I was pretty sure I was asking a stupid question, but you know... well actually you don't... oh well.   
"Well I was hoping you could tell me a bit about yourself. What is your life like. Hobbies, friends, family, anything really." I had to think for a second.  
"Well, for hobbies I really don't have one...for reasons, and besides you I only have one friend, and that's Flame. Family, well, I have a father, but we never really see eye to eye. But he b is the Alpha of the Star Fury pack, and I guess he wants me to rule next. Although I seriously doubt it." Nightwing stared at me. And all he did was stare. And my thoughts were...  
'Oh my gods he's judging me!'

Nightwing pov

She had stopped talking, and I was trying to read her. One minute she's happy and the next she's sad. I don't wanna seem rude asking about why she has no hobbies, or why she has barely and friends, and why she doesn't have a very good connection with the only family she has.   
"Well, so tell me." I was laying down in front of her now. "Not that I want to be pushy, and intrude on your life, but tell me why."  
"Why what?"   
"Why you have to hobbies, friends, or close family." I wanted to know what she was thinking. Normally towards others I tend to be happy, and playful. But when I want to get to know someone, I want to know everything there is to know. Well...not EVERYTHING, but close to that. I was just a curious little Dragon on the inside.

Starfire's pov

I noticed his stare again.   
"Well I don't have hobbies because well... there's nothing that really catches my interest. I don't have many friends because people think I'm a nuisance, and I wouldn't be able to fit it. And being the next in line for Alpha, makes it harder in life because my father has to come around shoving males in my face! Forcing me to find a mate! And then! On top of all this! My father secretly hates me because I can't to a danm thing in this world without ruining something!" I hadn't noticed I was standing, and I didn't notice I was yelling, and Nightwing was right in front of my face.  
"You seem tense." Was all he said. He was so close to me, and I couldn't back up because of the tree.   
"Tense, I'm not tense." I took a deep breath, and signed.   
"I'm sorry... I got to carried away. If your gonna say something say it now." I didn't care how occword(sp?) it was. I played back down, and Nightwing was still in front of me. He also played down, but this time closer as if to comfort me.   
"So... you aren't interested in any hobbies, you don't have friends because they others dislike you, and you dad is forcing you to have a mate...at this age?" Well when he says it it sounds ridicules.   
"Yeah, I guess the Alphas from every Star Fury pack gathered one year because they needed to bust their breeding population... so they quoted, '"the younger the better, but not to young."' So now I have to feel with this, and I don't want this. He is throwing this male at me thinking I will just giddy up to him, and life would be great." I think Nightwing noticed my sadness and smiled. Not a "ha, sucks for you smile". But a smile that actually helped me.   
"Well to be honest, I actually feel bad for you. Here I thought you were super popular and didn't have a care in the world." I looked up at him, and smiled.  
"Well I guess that's what scars do, you don't really know the back story until it's actually told to you." 

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!


	9. Chapter Nine

Nightwing just stared at me. His usual interested face was waiting for me to say more. But that face didn't last long.   
"Wait, so your being forced to become mates with some random dragon? Gosh, that's sad. If that ever happened to me I would be completely devastated. How are you not going crazy?" I almost laughed at his words.  
"Well I guess I'm used to not going crazy, you know with all the crazy things that happen in my life." He looked saddened at his.   
"Wow, your life must suck!"   
"For your information Mr.Night Fury. My life before a certain age was perfect!" He looked at he with amusement, and then winked.  
"Why are you winking at me?" He smirked that devious smirk.  
"You should go back and check what you just said." I thought a minute, and realised what I had just said. My face blushed, but of course no one could tell.   
"I....um.... well I meant that when I reached nine my life went downhill! And ever since then I have been living in he'll on Earth!" Why is he still laughing?   
"Sorry, it's just that you entertain me." "Well I'm glad I can help."   
"So enough about me...what is your life like?" He seemed to think a bit.

Nightwing's pov

Well what should I tell her? Oh I know!  
"Well, for starters I am the fastest Night Fury around, and I fly in different ways for a hobby. And as for friends, your my only friend. And lastly I have no family, my father abandoned me and my mother when I hatched, and my mother died five years ago because of an illness." She just looked at me with a dropped jaw. I just let her stare.   
"Wow...I had no idea, now I feel bad! I was ranting on about my problems when yours are worse than mine! I'm sorry!" Why is she worrying? And she tends to say sorry a lot.   
"Ha don't be. It doesn't really bug me." "Wait so, why don't you have friends? Your like a really fun and loving dragon. How, How in the world do you have no friends?"   
"Well to be honest, it's not their fault I don't have friends. Its mine. I'm the one that pushes them away. I am the one who doesn't want to be their friend. But don't get me wrong, I am not the type to be like, "'m one is good enough to be my friend."' Its just a problem I have I guess...." I looked down at the ground. I knew she was looking at me, but when I looked back up she was......crying?

Starfire's pov

I can't believe that I'm crying! His story is so sad! He doesn't understand that he could be happy if he wanted to be.   
"Why are you crying?" Nightwing said staring right at me.   
'Gosh I just keep embarrassing myself.'  
"Well.... it's just....," I wipe the tears away. "You story, it makes me sad that your sad, and I know you can be happy, but I justifying get why you don't try to be happy." He just laughs. I have noticed that he laughs at me a lot.   
"Well yeah I guess, but let's not worry about me. But I do know what we need to worry about." I gave him a confused look.   
"Food, I am starving! We should get some food." He started to get up, and I did to. We stretched and then I followed him to a beach by the ocean.   
"Um, what if someone sees us together?" I didn't want people to see us together at all, and being at a beach is public.   
"Don't worry no one will, and if someone stops down then we will hide. I those trees you see, they should cover us." Why? Why is he smirking!   
"Oh... okay. So what do we do?" He just looked at me confused.   
"What haven't you ever fished before?" I felt stupid because no, I haven't fished. Never in my life.   
"Well no... we Star Furies don't fish, well at least most of us don't. We have others do the fishing for us."   
"Wow that's sad. Here follow me, I will show you how." He started walking up to the water.   
"Now watch, fish are quick swimmers, they can be a bit hard to catch, but there is always a way to grab one." I watched as he slowly walked into the water. He put his head in the water and just sat like that until... *SNAP* Nightwing head shot out of the water and he had a fish in is mouth struggling to escape. We walked up to me, and placed the fish in front of me.   
"Here you go." He smiled and walked back to the water.   
"Hey wait you should eat it! You caught it, and you font have to fish for me." I brought the fish with me as I walked back up to Nightwing.   
"No, you eat it, But not yet. Wait till I get my fish. Then after we eat the fish, Then you can try and catch one." I only nodded and sat and watched once again as he caught another fish. He walked back to me with a fish in his mouth and smiled.   
"Okay now we can eat." He ate the fish in one bite, and I ate mine in two. I noticed something ad he ate. At one point he had no teeth!   
"Wait! Nightwing stop!" He froze and looked at me.   
"What is it?"  
"Your teeth! What happened to your teeth!" He gave out a toothless smile, and I gasped.   
"Ah! Their gone!" He started laughing like crazy! He started rolling on the ground laughing. He sat back up only to see my confused face.   
"Well as you can see I have no teeth, well wanna look?" I was hesitant of his offer to look inside his mouth. I inched closer slowly until I saw his entire moth. And right when I was about b to get any closer, rows of pearly whites flashed in my face. I jumped back a yelped in surprise. He started laughing again. Ugh, this guy is starting to bug me...  
"Wait, so what happened to your teeth?" He still laughed.  
"I have retractable teeth. See." He started retracting his teeth. They were there, and then they were back. I stared in awe.   
"Wow your toothless! Haha! Oh I have the perfect nickname for you!" He looked surprised.   
"Oh and what's that?"   
"TOOTHLESS!"   
"No, no, no! You are not going to call me Toothless!"   
"Aww but why! Only I will call you that!" He rolled his eyes, and I laughed.   
"Fine, but I wanna give you a nickname as well." I was a little nervous with he name he is gonna pick.   
"Well I was going to call you Spot!"   
"WHAT WHY SPOT!"   
"Because your wings have spots on them duh!" He started laughing..again! Gods does this guy's laughing box ever break!   
"Well it's only fair because your calling me Toothless, so I'm going to call you Spot." I just rolled my eyes and laughed a long with Toothless.


	10. Chapter ten

Toothless's pov

"Here, if you don't call me Toothless, then I won't call you Spot." She gave me a look that said. 'Yeah nice try.'

"Well since you are calling me Spot, which for your information makes me sound like a male, I think it's only fair that I call you Toothless." Why is she doing this to me? But then again two can play at this game. I did my amazing smirk and stared at her. She looked a little surprised.   
"Well if that's the case, then I will give you a different name."

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" I smiled at her.

"Its a name that fits you perfectly. It's Star, after our name." She looked at me with an obvious blush on her face. I only smiled at my success. She was still blushing, and I don't think she noticed that I got really close to her. Haha Toothless 1 Star 1. Wait...did I just refer to myself as Toothless?

Star's pov

I guess Star was alright, but the only other dragon that called me that was my mother. I guess I zoned Out because when I returned to reality I noticed how close Toothless had gotten to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked while looking at him.

"What can't I be close to my best friend?" Why!? Why can't I be normal around him! Why is it he makes me to the things I do? I can't go one day without blushing! Wait...do I have feelings for the Night Fury? No I couldn't....could I?

"Well I guess... but not to close..." he only smirked. Why! What is with him and smirking! Can't I go one day without blushing and seeing that smirk! My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something on my back. I looked over at him only to find Toothless had put his wing over me. I chose not to do anything. I actually kinda liked it. We laid there for a little bit, and I enjoyed it. I couldn't tell what Toothless was feeling because he was fast asleep. At least I think he was asleep. I slowly closed my eyes, and tried to rest like him. But that time was short lived. In the distance I heart my father calling my name.

"Starfire! STARFIRE WHERE ARE YOU!" I felt Toothless's wing rap tighter around me.

"Toothless I have to go, and I suggest you go to." He gave me saddened eyes.

"No, I can't. I don't want to." He stopped talking and his eyes widened as he realised what he said. My father got closer and closer, and I didn't want Toothless being caught.

"Toothless just hide! I will be back, I promise. Just go now!" Toothless hesitantly got up, and ran into some trees on his territory. I just laid their pretending to be asleep. I felt my father land beer me. He walked closer and stopped 2 inches from me.

"Starfire? Hey you awake?" I pretended to groan and slowly open my eyes.

"Dad? What are you going here?" He didn't have any emotion on his face...typical.

"I came to get you. Why are you sleeping here? And so close to the boarder? You should be more careful where you sleep. The Night Furies here could do some really bad things to you. I wouldn't be laying here even if my life depended on it." I just gave him a pretend 'I believe you' look. I could feel Toothless staring at the both of us.

"Well, what did you need me for?"

"Well you and Sliverwing will be spending some quality time together. I only have one rule that you must follow!" Me why do I have to follow rules?   
"Um...what do you mean? If anything he should be the one with the rules! He's the hormonal issues and walking around alone with me!" He actually looked angry now.

"He isn't like that, and how do you know that he doesn't have any rules? Maybe I gave him some to! And aside from that the only rule you have to follow is that you have to do what he says... go anywhere he wants you to go, and do whatever he tells you. And if you don't. You will be the one punished." Why is he doing this? I don't get why that is the only rule I have to follow.

"Um...I guess.... okay...." I was standing now, and glad that my dad hadn't noticed my smell. I probably smell like Toothless.

"Oh and one more thing. Be at your cave in a few minuets, Silverwing will be waiting for you there." And with that he flew away. I turned around only to see Toothless looking back at me.

"So I guess your leaving..." He said with eyes of sadness.

"For now...but I will be back later tonight. I promise, I need to tell you something anyway, but that will be later tonight. Just try to be here by sundown." His eyes lit up, and He smiled.

"Alright I'll be here then."

"Okay goodbye Toothless." I was about to turn around when I was interrupted with something touching my nose. It was Toothless! He was rubbing his nose with mine! **rubbing noses is like a kiss, but with dragons**   
I didn't have time to answer back, because Toothless flew off and I was left speechless. I rubbed it off and flew to my cave.

~a time skip to Star's cave~

I landed on the small ledge and saw Silverwing sitting in my cave.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" I almost gagged at the thought of coming home to this guy calling me dear every time.

"Hello, and it was fine, nothing special." I lied. Man this is gonna be an awful experience.


	11. Chapter eleven

Toothless's pov

Flashback:....sort of....

Before Starfire felt I lost control over my body. I did what I have wanted to do in the beginning. I had given Starfire a nose. Yes it's true, and I am glad I did.

The sort of flashback ends:

I smiled at what I had done. I just felt bad that I didn't give her a chance to respond. But she didn't push away in that short amount of time.   
So I was flying back to my cave in the Night Fury territory. I know that I don't show that often, but just because I don't talk to the others doesn't mean that I don't participate in other activities...mostly races. I had disused to take a quick swing by the beach and grab some fish. But I had noticed that some Night Fury females were there to. I didn't really pay much heed to them. They were never really my type. When I landed I noticed a few of them looking at me.

"Hey who's that?"

"I don't know, but he is cute."

"Oh! That's Nightwing! He's the fastest Night Fury here! Oh guys I think he looked at me!"

"Yeah in your dreams! He was looking at me!"

"But guys...does he have a mate?"

"Nope he is a single pringle! I wonder what types of females he's into."

"Haha! Then why don't you go talk to him?" And after than I just ignored the rest of their conversation. I noticed that one of the females were slowly making their way over to me.

"Um...hey! Nightwing! It's good to see you!" I lifted my head from the water. My green eyes met with the other eyes of different shades of green.

"Hey, um, not to sound rude but... have we meet?" She kinda flinched at my comment. I didn't mean to sound mean, it's just she came to me like we have known each other for years.

"Well we never really talk, but yes. You should know me. I was the female in second place in summer race last year, you know the one where I almost beat you." A small smirk played on her face.

"Oh, your Twila! Well it's nice to see you again." I never really liked Tails, but if I am ever going to be happy, I think I should make everyone else happy.

"So....I'm going to go out on a limb here, and ask if you want to go out. You know catch some moonlight, do a little bit of the cuddling." She was smiling now, and I didn't frown but it was more of a strait face.

"I'm sorry, I can't...I have other plans. But thanks for the offer." I turned back to the ocean, and continued to look for fish.

"Wait... so what's her name? Is she pretty? Does she have the voice of an angle?" Twila started asking SO many questions, and I gave her the answer.

"Her name is...is... not important to you, but yes, pretty doesn't even begin to describe how beautiful she is. Her voice is better than an angels, it compliments your beauty. She has the most amazing eyes, and she is the most fun I have ever had here." I looked down. "I wish I would have met her sooner." And that's when I realised that I can't be away from her any longer. I dropped the fish and flew to her. I flew to my love. I don't care if that other Dragon is with her. I just wanted to see Starfire. And tonight I will tell her how I feel, in the best way possible. 

Starfire's pov

Silverwing and I have been walking around for some time now. It wasn't very interesting, and he was really starting to get on my nerves. We were walking towards a small pond for some reason. Star Furies don't fish by themselves...well I do, but they don't. I guess it was for a drink. When we got there I noticed a pair of green eyes in the trees. I knew exactly who it was. It was Toothless. I wanted to run over to him, but the leash that held me towards Silverwing don't break. (There's not actually a leash)

"So Starfire, how is the walk so far?" Silverwing finally saying something. Not that I wanted him to.

"Its good." I said plainly... ok it was horrible! I can't take this guy!

"Good? That's it. Good? Well I can make it better." He started walking towards me.

"Um you know what! I am going to be right back, I am going to get something for the two of us alright." I nervously said and then ran. And my clumsiness kicked in because I ran right into Toothless. 

"Ow...Starfire...you really need to watch where you are going." I smiled, I was so happy to see Toothless. I...I think I....love him....


	12. Chapter twelve

Starfire's POV

I smiled as I looked down at the dragon below me. I hadn't noticed that I was actually on top of him until he started smirking. A blush grew on my face, but no one could see it. I got up off of Toothless and smiled.

"Where is the other guy?" Toothless asked. I knew he knew the answer, but I don't think he knows that I know. 

"Um, he is on the Beach. Catching fish...I ditched him, but I don't have to long." I looked down at the ground and stared at a flower that was sticking out of the ground. It was a tiger-lily. They were my favorite type of flowers, and their orange color reminded me of the sun sets that I love to watch from my cave. 

 

Toothless's POV

I noticed her staring at the ground at a Tiger-Lilly. Man it reminded me of her. It was a rare flower to find on this island, and Star was a rare dragon indeed. She was nothing like the others on this island. Whether they were a Star Fury or a Night Fury or any other dragon, nothing in the world could compare to how much I loved this Star Fury in front of me. I looked back up at Star and found that she was now looking at me. 

"So what did you tell the dragon...what was his name?" She just laughed.

"His name is Silverwing, and I told him that I was getting something for the two of us... gods now I have to find something for the both of us..." Why does she have to go with him? It is so obvious that she hates him. 

"I should have used the bathroom as an excuse." A low chuckle escaped my mouth. 

"Well I could always kill him off for you." I said in a joking tone.

"NO! You can't kill him! Then I will have to make up an excuse for his death, and my dad always sees right through me...well most of the time. Ha, I am still surprised that he hasn't figured out about us. He smelt you or a Night Fury but I told him I that I ran into a tree that a Night Fury had scratched up, and I caught it's sent. He bought it." She said proudly. 

"But...Night Furies don't claw up trees..." She still looked proud of herself. 

"Yeah, Flame told me that, and I started freaking out because I thought that he was going to find out about you." She became serious and stared at me.

"Yeah, well he didn't which is a good thing. And that reminds me. When your friend told you that we don't scratch up trees, did he figure out that you were lying?" She became sad. 

"He got really mad, but I think he forgave me. The only thing is, is that I haven't seen him for a while. He hasn't come by at all like he normally does." I felt bad for her. She could be losing friends because of me. 

"Hey, you alright? You look sad all of a sudden." Star asked looking concerned. Why can't I have this? I want her talking to me all day every day. Her soothing angelic voice rings in my head all the time. It's the only thing I can hear. Her eyes are as blue as the sea, it's the only thing I can see. Her presence makes me forget all my cares and worries, and it is the only thing I can feel. 

"No, I'm alright." No...I'm not alright.... "You don't need to worry about me." Please, worry about me. I want your attention. 

"Well alright, if you say so." It was silent for a few seconds until I heard the last voice I wanted to hear.

"HEY STAAAAAAAAR! Where are you! I got all of our fish! Where did you go! You have taken long enough!" I growled at his voice. I could see him in the distance. But I came up with an evil plan.

"Quick over here!" I push Star into the forest on the Night Fury's Territory.

"What? Why... I can't I have to go to him. If I don't then I get into big trouble! And it might get you caught as well!" But before she could continue talking we were already on the other side, and she was hidden in the trees. 

"Now, stay here. And don't make any noises or movements. I will be right back." I ran off, but I could hear Star's voice yelling back at me.

"Wait! Where are you going! What are you going to do!" But I didn't answer her. Instead I just kept going.

 

Star's POV

He just ran off! I can't believe him. Just running off like that. First he drags me in here, and I have no idea if there are any other Night Furies around that want to kill me! I hate it when people do that. But I can't do anything about it now. All I can really do is wait...hopefully I wont have to worry about Toothless getting hurt.

 

Toothless's pov 

I ran back to where Star and I were before. I took a bunch of really strong smelling purple flowers that grew everywhere around here. I used those flowers to block out any smell of me or Star that was left here.and I hide the flowers after words. I saw Silverwing getting closer, and that was my cue to get going. I ran as fast as I could back to where I had left Star. I slowed down as I approached the spot. 

"Star? Star are you still here?" I heard some resoling in the trees, and I knew it was her. 

"Hey Tooth is that you?" I heard her soft voice. 

"Tooth? Am i getting a new nick name? I never really liked the nickname, but when she calls me it I don't care any more. I guess the name is starting to stick. 

"Yes, I am going to call you both from now on. And you aren't going to say anything about it." She hopped out of the tree, and smiled that dashing smile. I couldn't help but smile back. 

"Fine I wont I probably deserve it anyway because I abandoned her in a tree without telling her what I was doing. 

 

Silverwing's POV

Where could that girl have gone!? She said she was going to be right back. I landed in the forest by the boarder because that is where she always seems to be. But she wasn't there, in fact all I could smell was the strong smell of the purple flowers surrounding this island. Something didn't seem right. I think I need to get her father... maybe he can figure something out that I can't. I will get to the bottom of her disappearing act. I flew off to Starfire's father's cave.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Silverwing's pov

 

I flew into the Alpha's cave. 

"Sir..." He wasn't looking at me, he was to busy talking to someone else. I waited patently, although my patience was wearing off. 

 

"Yes Silverwing, what is it that you need." He turned to look at me and noticed Starfire's absence. "Where is Starfire?" His face a strait and I couldn't tell if he was mad or worried or anything. Not even his voice gave me any hints. 

 

"Um, she got away from me. I looked everywhere for her! I couldn't find her Alpha. I am very worried about her." I purposely sounded concerned, even though I wasn't. You have to sacrifice a lot of things to get what you want in life, and right now. I wanted Starfire. 

 

Toothless' pov

 

I can't wait till tonight, but what do I say? No, I need time to think of what to say so I don't sound stupid.... I started looking down at the ground. No, screw tomorrow, I will tell her now, and I know just how to do it. I mustered up what was ever left of my confidence. 

'Well... here goes nothing...' I thought as I took a step towards Star.

 

"Um Starfire..." She was already looking at me, and I continued to speak. " Can I show you something, and then I need to tell you something." She smiled that amazing smile, and I mentioned her to follow me. We walked for about five minuets before we can before a mountain. 

 

"Um... why are we here?" I pretended to not hear her question. I wanted to surprise her. I spread my wings and flew up into the air. Star followed behind me, I could hear her soft wing beats. We flew for another two minuets before we came across a cave. I motioned her to go in first. She deemed a bit hesitant, but went in. I followed in behind her. As we went through the light started to fade, but not for long. The darkness left just as fast as it came. When light started to fill the rest of the cave it blinded me when finally exited the cave. I didn't take long to adjust to the light, and when I did all I could see was Starfire's face lighten up in amazement. 

 

 

Starfire's Father's pov

 

Why can't she just listen and think about others rather than herself! If she wants to get by in life then she will except Silverwing as a mate, and get on with her life. That way I can retire and finally have some peace. Damn that girl... what is she doing all the time? For the past 3 weeks she has been gone. Maybe she found someone... or she has been with that Terrible Terror of hers.(Haha he knew about Flame all along! >.


	14. Chapter fourteen

Hey sorry for a somewhat late update :D haha I hope it doesn't happen again.

Anyway stop reading this and get back to reading my STORY!! :P

 

Starfire's pov

I was rapped up against Nightwing. I was so comfortable. I would give anything to be like this longer. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I felt Toothless' grip get tighter around me as I leaned my head on his chest. I ducked my head under his wings that held me tight and if anyone were to come in they wouldn't of been able to see me. All they would see is a Night Fury hanging from a tree.... with his wings around him in a weird position. But that is besides the point. All that was on my mind was him and I and nothing could ruin this moment.

 

Starfire's Father's POV

We it was a while before we came across a cave. I didn't see anything at first until I smelt something. I sniffed around and not only did I smell Satrfire, but I also smelt a Night Fury and.... water? I followed the sent of water down into the cave, but it became pitch black right away.

"Hey Silverwing could you give us a little light. I want to see where this leads." Silverwing did as I had asked, and he lit up the cave with the plasma in his mouth. Seeing the exit I noticed that it was a long ways away well....at least for a cave. Siliverwing and I continued into the cave. 

Toothless' pov

Satrfire and I were actually cuddling. I haven't felt this feeling in a long time. It was filling up that empty hole in my chest with each second that went by. And I knew. I knew that she was the one and there is nothing I won't do for her. Even though we aren't mates she is still family. But just thinking of us becoming mates flatters with my heart. I decided that I am going to do it. I'm going to ask Starfire.

'Okay here it goes... you got this, you admitted your love and now it's time for the next step. Come on! Nightwing you a Night Fury! A NIGHT FURY and your scared of asking you love a simple question? Okay I got this here goes nothing...' I stopped thinking and moved my head away from hers. I hadn't noticed that she was asleep, but as much as I didn't want to I woke her up.

"Hey, Starfire? Hey I need to ask you something really important." She made a couple of noises as she woke up. She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes Toothless?" I felt nervous all of a sudden, and I didn't know what to say. So like all professional I am going to wing it. (Haha sarcasm you gotta love it)

"Star....well since we admitted our love towards each other... I was hoping that when are mates we can become older...." She gave me the most whacked up look ever. And it was then that I revisited what I said and realized that I had just sounded like a complete idiot.

"I...I mean... when we are older, do you want to become mates?" In my opinion I sounded stupid, but also in my defence it's hard to talk to a girl about this stuff at our age... we were only, well I am only 15. And that makes me wonder how old she is.

Stat haven't answered yet. She seemed to be thinking.

"Toothless, when we are older I would be honored to be your mate, besides it sounds right. "'Toothless my mate"'. I blushed ad she said that, but then smirked.

"So it's a deal, when we turn 20 we become mates." I hoped she wasn't older or to much younger than me. Well I doubt she's older, but younger I still am trying to figure that out.

"When I am only 14 but I am turning 15 in a month so I guess 5 years won't take that long." Ha I smirked knowing her age is a little younger than mine, but I don't care. I still love her.

"Star... I have one more thing to say." She looked up at me with curiosity.

"If anything happens to me...I don't want you to grieve. I want you to be happy, but if something happens to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I guess what I am trying to say is that if your father finds out about us, and we get separated I will stop at nothing to find you again. When I got my eye on something I will never let it go until I have become successful." She smiled at me.

"That must be a great habit to have. And don't worry, I will travel to the ends of the Earth to find you, and nothing will happen to us, I promise." I smiled back at Star until I heard footsteps and the voice of the devil. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep Starfire." Oh no...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Starfire's POV

I was curled up so very comfortably in my loves wings. I felt so happy that when we are older we would become mates! I just couldn't keep the thought of spending the rest of my life with Toothless. But I have spoken too soon. 

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep Starfire." That voice rang through my ears. I knew who that was. It was Silverwing. I slowly moved my head to look at him. And as I did my eyes widened in terror. There next to Silverwing was my father. A shiver ran down my spine and I am sure Toothless felt my shiver a bit because he tightened his grip a little. 

 

"Well, well Starfire. I see, so not only do you have a Terrible Terror friend but a rechied(Sp?) Night Fury friend as well." His voice stalked its way up to me. I looked up at Toothless who looked down at me. He opened up his wings and I jumped down to the ground. And he did the same. I was going to speak and explain everything, but I was interrupted by Silverwings voice.

 

"I knew it!" He shouted, and Toothless and I flinched at his sudden out burst. "She is pregnant!" My eyes grew wide and Toothless grew a disgusted look on his face. "Yes! Just look at her stomach. It has grown, and she was planning to leave with him to lay her eggs!" I almost charged at him. Toothless would never to that. I looked at my father's face and he seemed un-amused. 

 

"What the heck are you talking about! I JUST ATE. Of course my stomach grew like a centimeter after eating a lot of fish!" I shouted in my defense. My father just stared at me, and then his eye brows tilted down facing downwards. 

 

"Starfire you are coming with me, and you are never to see this creature ever again!" I wanted to cry. He can't do this to me! I have my own life.

 

"No! And you can't take her!" Toothless stood in front of me in a protective stance. 

 

"HA! You make me laugh Night Fury, There are two of us and one of you!" Silverwing stated as he walked forward. 

 

"No! There are two against two. Or better yet two against one and a half, because if you were half the dragon Toothless is then..." I was interrupted by Silverwing again. Although my threat was pointed at him he didn't seem to notice.

 

"Ha! Toothless you say. That's an odd name, but fitting for a Night Fury." My face crinkled up, and I gave him a death glare. 

 

"How DARE you insult Toothless like that! Night Furies are amazing dragons, and they are just as good as we are. maybe even better!" I spat back. My fathers face seemed amused, and Silverwing looked like he was going to explode. I looked up at Toothless to see him smiling at me. I don't know why, but I smiled back. But in our moment of happiness it was short lived. Silverwing lunged at Toothless and pined him down. And my dad being bigger than me dragged me off by my tail. I have no idea how he got over to me so fast. 

 

"Toothess!" I screamed as I was carried away. My dad still dragging me by the tail. I heard Toothless in the background yelling back to me. Before I lost sight of Toothless I saw him get up, and then was tackled back down. Silverwing was a bit taller than Toothless, but in my heart I knew Toothless was stronger. As my father and I got out of the cave, he took to the air and my tail was still in his mouth. I didn't think he would still be able to hold me, but then again I was flapping my wings to keep me from falling just in case he let go, and it was a reflex for dragons when they were in the air. (haha Duh! lol) I stopped looking at the ground and saw three Star Furies hovering in front of my father. 

 

"What are you three doing here?" My father asked probably just as confused as I am. 

 

"We were sent here as back up by Silverwing Alpha." The middle fury said. 

 

"Oh... Well go help out Silverwing with that Night Fury in there. Be careful. And you." My father pointed to the middle dragons. Take my daughter to the prison caves. And make sure she doesn't escape." My eyes widened. He was sending me to prison? What the heck! What kind of father does that! My father dragged me over to the other Fury. He grabbed my tail with his teeth and started flying off to the "prison". Tears started falling down my face as I thought about my life. I didn't feel like struggling. I didn't have the will. How did I know if Toothless is still even alive? I almost feared the worst until I heard a familiar roar in the distance. My ears perked up and I looking into the distance of the roar. I almost cried with tears of joy. it was Toothless and he looked unharmed from this distance. As he got closer I could see his right foreleg was bleeding really bad, and tears of joy turned into tears of sadness. We were almost at the place where we keep prisoners of war and crimes. 

 

"Toothless!" I yelled and he replied back with a yell of my name.

 

"Starfire! I will come back for you! We will leave together! I promised you that I will never give up! And I will always love you!" I didn't understand. He wasn't going to try? But then I realized the group of dragons behind him shooting fire blasts at him. 

 

"Toothless! Please! Don't forget about me!" I yelled back once more right before I entered the cave that I was going to be kept at... fear of never getting to live again rushed through my mind. I will never see Toothless again. I wasn't thrown into a sell, but I was tossed onto the ground. With pain shooting through my left back leg. I looked back at the dragon who brought me here, and in the distance I could see my father entering the cave. I feared the worst, but I knew I had to have faith in Toothless for he would have faith in me. I started to cry, and I knew that I will have to get out of this soon, and that i will have to find Toothless again because this isn't the place for me, and I know I belong with Toothless. And I made a promise to him. I told him I would search the ends of the Earth to find him again. But for now. The only thing that I can do is remember the times we did spend together. And these thoughts will keep me going. They are going to be the reason that I am going to be happy. 

 

No one's pov

 

In the distance, by the lake that Starfire and Nightwing spent their last moments together at, lay a bright orange tiger lilly. Half in the shade and half in the sunlight. And at times it will be completely covered in the light of the sunlight and others in the darkness of the shadows. Abandoned. But someday it will be held in the hands of the one that loves and cherishes it. And it will no longer have to worry about being left in the sunlight of hope, or the grief and sadness of the shadows. It will have life in it, and it will forever be loved. 

 

The End.

 

 

OMG I finished my FIRST BOOK!!! OMG I am SO HAPPY!!! Ha ha Well I am making a second book. And I will let you know when I post the First chapter. Tell me about what you think about this book and I hope u enjoyed it!


	16. Authors note

Hey everyone! The second book has been posted! Its called "My Healing Wounds" I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hates! And Let me know if these chapters make sence :D


End file.
